Henry and June's christmas and new year fun
Transcript (We see H&J at their home) Henry: june, what's the matter? June: it is snowing. Henry: yep. I hope. June: remember we went to see santa when were young children? Henry: yes. June: (holds the VHS that she and henry made) then how about a video about us on nicktoons world news talking about christmas and new year? Henry: yes. (Turns on the vhs) Announcer: (on video) from nickelodeon's animation studio in hollywood, nicktoons world news with henry and june. Henry: (on video) good evening, i'm henry. June: (on video) and i'm june. Tonight, it's christmas and new year. Henry: (on video) she's right. Take a look. Now, in Christmas, people will open up presents. And they'll enjoy it. June: (on video) and, then new year, people will preform songs in to the tunes of popular 70s and 80s cartoons. I'm june. Henry: (on video) and i'm henry. Henry and june: (on video) and now, your in toon everybody! (Video ends) (Both giggles) Henry: how is it? June: good. Henry: great glad to hear you june! June: thank you henry. I love you the most. Henry: I love you the most too my dear friend! June: we must go and see what betty anne bongo and her friends are doing. Henry: good. what did we forget? June: some cocoa. Henry: great. Both: let's do it. (Outside) Betty anne: (giggles while the snow flakes are on her cheeks) Henry and june: betty anne bongo. Long time no see. Betty anne: hi there. June: remember when sophie the otter and her cousins, better known as tge water otterz, preform resolutions to the tune of care bears countdown, keep this party going to the tune of the jabberjaw theme song, new suprises to the tune of interjection song from schoolhouse rock, and happy new year to the tune of popple magic from original popples pilot? Betty anne: yep. how did it go? Henry: you know, (starts singing with june) make a resolution, then share it with your family, make a resolution. Make friends as happy as can be. Betty anne: and what about to the tune of my favourite song. June: what is it? Betty anne: new suprises to the tune of interjection song from schoolhouse rock. Which is One of my favourite song. Henry: that's right. Does it go June: new suprises, bring happiness and interest Henry: suprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. Those will be things we'll appreciate. Betty anne: why? Henry and June: because... (then sings) they can be on movies. Dawn and Hector: Neat! Henry and June: or food. William and bethany: yum! Henry and june: or tech. Adidas bros: intriguing! Henry and june: or music. Dionne and marshall: groovy! Henry and june: or health Linda, Samantha and chelsea: ooohhh! Henry and june: or fashion. Abby and tyger: pretty! Henry and june: suprises comes in lots of different kinds! Betty anne: well, i must go. See ya guys. June: bye. Henry: okay then gang. Good news is, tomorrows christmas, then new year. Right? June: let's do it! (Christmas morning) Henry: june, they're underneath the tree. Shall we see? (They open the presents) Henry: yeah! We got Ocolus rift, headphones, an ipod, and some nick boxes! June: which has clarissa explains it all notebook and stickers. Because she likes us. A mini bean bag toss, a hey arnold tumbler, an AAHHH! real monsters travel book organiser, an arnold wobbling head, and a spunky plush. And i got a flower mood ring and false nails. Henry: your right. Christmas is the best holiday of the year. June: let's do it! Let's get new year started! Henry and June: let's do that! Yeah! (At the hairdressers) Hairdresser: how do you look? June: great. My hair looks like kristen dunst. Hairdresser: yes. Let me rap round your headband. (Wraps around june's hair) June: thanks! (The hairdresser removes the sheet on june. revealing that she's wearing purple flares, green shag band, pink dolphin jewerlly, and orange sarongs) (June then puts her blue platform trainers) June: aw pish posh. That looks fantastic. (Henry is seen in his leonardo DiCaprio hairstyle while he wears a sleeveless jacket, fingerless gloves, jeans and kickers) Photographer: okay you two, say happy new year! Henry and June: happy new year! (Photo shoots) Photographer: good. Now the offbeats will pick you up. (The offbeats came in) Betty anne: hey! We're here to take you a nightclub. (at the limousine) June: so guys. What did you do? Linda: when we're young children. Santa sees us. (At the nightclub) (Can't get you out of my head by kylie minogue plays as the limousine stops at the nightclub) (Betty anne hops on stage) Betty anne: welcome to the new year party! We'll have lots of fun with our band, henry and june, better known as H&J! (The audience cheers as h&j walks in the disco dance floor) Henry: hey everyone! I'm henry, and here's my girl, june! June: all in party, say kablam! Audience: kablam! June: louder! Audience: kablam! Henry: that's a lot better. Okay people of kablammy, now all the songs we'll be preforming is to the tunes of nickelodeon shows, here's the order: bring the new year to the tune of the best day ever, many new suprises to the tune of the fairly odd parents theme song, 2019 to the tune of reptar cereal commercial from rugrats and countdown to new year to the tune of miss suzy had a tugboat from hey arnold. [[Trivia]]